Pride, Prejudice, and Youkais
by YelloMarker
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single demon in possession of a great power must be in want of the young flesh of virgins. SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

Pride, Prejudice and Youkais

Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single demon in possession of a great power must be in want of the young flesh of virgins.

However little known the feelings or views of such a demon may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding villages, that their daughters are considered as suspect sacrifice of such demon.

"My dear Sango,'' said Miroku one sunny day, "have you heard that our long abandoned neighboring village is let at last?''

Sango replied that she had not.

"Do you know who had taken it?'' said Miroku, his hands slowly creeping on Sango's inviting behind.

*SLAP*

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.'' said Sango coldly, her fingerprints still fresh on the Houshi's left cheek.

"Why, my dear, you must know from Kaede that the village is now ruled by a powerful demon of large fortune from the Western lands" said Miroku, while nursing his swollen cheek.

"I heard the youkai came down recently on a dragon to inspect, and had frightened the village elder so much that he agreed immediately'' Shippo chimed in, quickly making himself comfortable on Kagome's lap.

The houshi nodded in understanding. "He is to take possession before the next fullmoon, and some of his demon servants are to be in the village by the end of next week."

Sango had a niggling feeling that she knew the demon. 'What is his name?'

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

Inuyasha stood up suddenly, gripping hard his tetsusaiga "What! Is the bastard trying to pick a fight!?"

"Wait, rather than enemy, he will be our ally! Since Rin lives here, our village will be under his protection" Kagome clasped her hands optimistically.

"An ally, Kagome-sama, to be sure! The daiyoukai of great power, what a fine thing for an ally!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha sat back down. "Why would he even want to be our ally?"

"Inuyasha-sama" replied Miroku mirthfully "How can you be so suspicious of your brother! You must know that the village folks are thinking of offering him their virgin daughters"

Inuyasha snorted and promptly burst out with laughter "Sesshomaru eats virgins for breakfast…and Miroku is a saint! *gasp* I can't wait to see his face when he see those fucking *gasp* idiots!"

"I _am_ a saint you know" Miroku clasped his heart in mock hurt.

"But in all seriousness, it is very likely that he may kill all of them in outrage. We must visit the village elders before he comes. "

"Keh! Why don't you go and charm those ladies before he laid his poisonous claws on them. They might like having their virginity taken rather than being gutted."

Kagome covered Shippo's ears just in time, although it is unlikely to prevent his youkai hearing. "Inuyasha! SIT!"

Ignoring Inuyasha, who has been flattened to the ground, Miroku chattered on.

"Inuyasha-sama, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of ladies, but I do not pretend to be any thing extraordinary now. When a man has a beautiful lady like my dear Sango to bear his children, one ought to give over thinking of other… indulgences.''

*SLAP*

"In such cases, a man has not often much virtue to think of.'' Sango finished tersely.

"But, Inuyasha-sama, you must indeed go and see the elders before Sesshomaru-sama makes his descent.''

"Keh! Whatever!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pride, Prejudice, and Youkais

Chapter 2

Inuyasha had actually got a whiff of Sesshomaru earlier that morning. Not knowing the daiyoukai's intention being so near to the village, Inuyasha had intended to beat the crap out of Sesshomaru's arrogant face, but found out the daiyoukai's delicate predicament by complete accident. He did pretend in front of the group that he knew nothing, but gruffly decided to disclose it in the following manner:

Observing Kagome rummaging her yellow bagpack for candies, he blurbed:

"Keh! Impressing Rin won't work''

"How would you know that, we don't even know what he's here for! Are you going to take responsibility if he wipe out the whole village, all because of their stupid virgins?" Kagome said resentfully.

"But, Kagome,'' said Shippo, "we will all go to meet the elders at the village tonight, Miroku said so."

"As if Miroku cares, he's on a date with Sango!"

Shippo then realized that both the houshi and the taijiya had been missing since the morning.

"We'll suffice. We ain't gonna need that monk for this stuff" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"We'll need to take Rin too if we failed to persuade the elders! Else both of you will be at each other's throat, and _then_ the whole village and _us_ are going to get killed."

"…then I'll just meet him myself."

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"What do you mean I'm out of my mind," the hanyou's ears rang from Kagome's outburtst. "Ya think I can't talk normally with the bastard?"

Inuyasha grinned with secrets and Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"Whaddya think, kit?"

Shippo shrugged.

Kagome groaned. "Forget it! I'll find Rin myself"

"So.. you don't care if I say that I know for sure that the virgins would be the last thing on his mind?"

The fox and miko was in the strange place where they realized that Inuyasha was more than he lets on.

"You know something, don't you" Kagome said, poking her index finger at the hanyou in suspicion.

"When I was walking this morning I smelled the bastard near the village, I tried to look for him but found the kappa instead. The toad was talkin' to himself… the bastard…"

The miko leans closer in interest, and Shippo perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"…His mom is lookin' to mate him off! bastard is running off next door with the tail between his legs!" the hanyou shook and rolled with laughter.

Kagome blanched in realization that Sesshoumaru might take the virgin offering an insult to his predicament.

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon Sesshomaru would kill Inuyasha for laughing behind his back, and determining what they should tell to deter the village elder.


	3. Chapter 3

Pride, Prejudice, and Youkais

Chapter 3

They missed the chance to visit the village elders, courtesy of the perfectly timed attacks of the neighboring boar youkai.

The night was drawing near, and not all that the group could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from Inuyasha more information. They attacked him in various ways; with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but his lack of information prevents him from obliging them. They were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their trusted ally good old Myoga. His report was highly disturbing.

Sesshomaru was quite young for a daiyoukai, wonderfully handsome, of mateable age, and but to crown the whole, meant to kill all the mate-to-be offered by his mother if that was his only option to escape. Nothing could be more worrisome! To be fond of murder was a certain step towards insanity; and very small hopes that any of them will survive the night.

"If I can but see us unscathed tonight,'' said Miroku demurely, "and if Sango would bear my child, I shall have nothing to wish for.''

The slap resounding that afternoon was the foreboding sound of what was to come .

The hunt for virgins was long dispatched while the group was busy fending of boar youkai; and already Inuyasha's group planned to prevent the insult by informing these villagemen, when an answer arrived which deferred it all.

The village elder was obliged to further information that the daiyoukai is looking for a bride, and consequently, enabled him to have the honour of offering his own daughter!

Kagome could not imagine what business the simpering, corpulent, _human_ daughter of the village elder could have with a deadly inuyoukai like Sesshomaru; and she began to fear that the daiyoukai would acquire a taste of succulent human flesh.

Shippo quieted her fears by starting the idea that the daiyoukai will not like the idea of slicing everyone's head off in front of his ward Rin.

A report soon followed that Sesshomaru was to bring many youkais with him to the village. The girls grieved over such number of youkais in their midst but were soon a little comforted hearing that, instead of the whole pack, he had brought only himself, one trusted advisor, and one retainer. And when the dragon Ah-Un finally descended, it was only himself and his retainer, along with suspicious dust formed along in the background by a mad dash.

"Is that the mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha shouted "What is he doing here?"

"I heard that my woman is here. Hello Kagome!"

The new comer Kouga was good looking as a youkai should be, and warrior-like; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners, unlike the village hanyou.

"Oy, bastard! I heard something funny—" Inuyasha uncouthly began, but was most fortunately and efficiently interrupted by the miko of the group, fearing any unwanted bloodshed and wanting to be intact by the end of the night. A slight narrowing of the daiyoukai's eyes were the only hint of his suspicion.

"Inuyasha! sit! sit! SIT!"

"Take that, filthy hanyou!" The kappa looked down at the newly made hanyou hole, 2 jō deep in the ground.

The retainer Jaken were puke green kappa, with an air of decided superiority and a staff that is too big for his crumpled height.

"You humans should be on your knees! Bow down to the great western Lord, Sesshoumaru-sama!", squeaked Jaken.

But, the daiyoukai Sesshomaru soon drew the attention of the village by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien; and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his descent, capable of killing ten thousands human men a year.

"Hn." said Sesshomaru.

The villagemen bowed down in fear and pronounced him to be a fine figure of a youkai lord. The ladies internally declared that he was much handsomer than the village boys, and he was looked at with great admiration for about 5 second, till one village elder's plump daughter gave him great disgust, which turned the tide of his reception; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above human company, and _not_ above murder when displeased.

Despite his forbidding nature, not all his deadliness and large set of claws could then save him from the circulating news that he kept a human protégée with him, and was indeed looking for a mate, most assuredly and laboriously circulated by his own mother.

Kouga soon made himself acquainted with his self-proclaimed mate, he was lively and unreserved, flirted with the village miko, fought a lot with the hanyou as though in banter, generally confusing the hell out of the village people with the unfolding drama. Such easygoing qualities must speak for themselves. While both are youkai, what a contrast between him and the quiet daiyoukai! That was, until the reputation of his human-eating pack preceded him.

The daiyoukai himself has nearly snapped the neck of a lady, if not for Rin, barely spoke a word except to his protégée, and stayed for approximately 5 minutes before disappearing without a trace.

His character was then decided. He was the most dangerous, the deadliest demon in all of Japan, and ever body silently prayed that he and his human-eater of companion (?) would never come there again. Amongst the most violently stricken by fear was the village elder, whose fear of the demon was sharpened into one particular Jaken-like behavior by his having almost killed one of his daughters.

"Please, Miko-sama, protect us from these great daiyoukais!" wailed the village elder.

Kagome had been obliged, by the trembling fear of the villagemen, to stay and protect them should any of the youkai decided to rampage, and during part of that time, she overheard clashes of metals, and saw the previously missing daiyoukai and decimated inuyasha sparring in the nearby clearing.

"Come on, bastard!" taunted Inuyasha, happy that for once he could make fun of his brother "Afraid of girls? Need me to find one for you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "This Sesshoumaru needs no one!" he gritted, his claws glowing like ribbons, the poison aimed toward Inuyasha's throat.

"I never saw so many virgins gathered in one place, all for you _brother_ " mocked Inuyasha, narrowly avoiding the poisons.

" _Human_ girls. _Bakusaiha_!" Sesshomaru attacked, his eyes saw the hanyou's miko in a distant.

"Kagome thought you were gonna kill all of 'em, she was so bent on staying behind to protect 'em"

The daiyoukai snorted, knowing full well the miko was within hearing range "Her miko power is tolerable; but not strong enough to deter even a hanyou."

"What didya just say, bastard? Kagome is gonna purify your sorry ass!" Inuyasha charged forward.

"I am in no humour to dirty my claws with _human_ women's blood. Your blood, _brother_ , I'd gladly humour"

Inuyasha followed his advice. Sesshomaru walked off leaving a bloody hanyou pulp; and Kagome remained with no very cordial feelings towards him. She recounted the story however with dejected spirit among her friends; for she _knew_ had a weak, unpredictable power, which manifested in the most unusual of timings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Sango and Kagome were alone in the hotspring, and have made sure that a certain lecherous monk is away procuring dinner, the former, who had been indifferent of their many youkai encounters, expressed to her traveling companion how very much she'd prefer Kouga over Sesshomaru.

"He's just what a friendly youkai should be" said the taijiya, "not threatening anyone, remains unaffected by the shikon shards; I never realized how much we took him for granted until yesterday! so much at ease with humans, with such friendly attitude"

"Perhaps because his packs used to _eat_ them? He is also very _stubborn_ " Kagome rolled her eyes, "as expected of a rival of Inuyasha. What a complete blockhead."

"I was rather surprised when he tried to kiss you last night"

"Are you serious? I mean, after all the attempts to get me to be his mate?" Kagome huffed. "No thanks. Well, he certainly is better than Sesshomaru, and I give you leave to be appreciative of him. The daiyoukai most certainly has a big stick up his ass."

"Kagome!" Sango slapped Kagome on her back, scandalized at her uncouth language.

"Sorry, learnt that from Inuyasha" Kagome smiled sheepishly. She was not sorry for saying the word, as much as saying it in front of her female friend. Sesshomaru touched a sore point, true as it was, it still hurt her to hear it.

"I mean, at least Kouga only flirts to _you_ "

Kagome listened as Sango ranted on about a certain lecherous houshi, but her mind was elsewhere. As much as she hated to admit it, Sesshomaru's behavior yesterday had not been calculated to instill fear to the village; and with more battlefield experience and knowing Sesshomaru, she was wholy ensured that yesterday was not the least of what he was capable of destroying, should he wish to.

He and his retainer were in fact almost civil compared to what they were usually, not rampaging unless provoked, nor being intimidating by choice. Even Jaken was more well behaved than his usual annoying, doormat self.

Sesshomaru needed to stay away from his lands, she realized. He was not there to fight them, but was there to stay. As the western lands are now forbidden due to his own volition, the area of their neighboring village, for reasons unknown, displays attractive qualities of a hiding place for the inuyoukai. Perhaps it is because of his young ward Rin, or perhaps some other reasons obscured to her.

—

The daiyoukai's servants and kappa retainer were very anxious on his moving so suddenly; and though he was now established in the neighboring village, he was by no means a willing participant. It was 3 moons ago when he descended upon the abandoned land, trying to get away from many demonesses in heat who had been under misguided knowledge of his interest in their person, when he realized that they were unable to follow his scent. The land, while seemingly no different than the rest, was quietly blanketed in ancient magic. It was then that he sealed the land's fate, and the neighboring villagemen that came attached with it.

He did not care for the neighboring village other than the fact that Rin lives there. He had fully planned on ignoring them, if it wasn't for the demented human who dared to offer his daughter. He had underestimated his mother's far-reaching influence. The manner in which Sesshomaru would describe the unusual interest of the neighboring village was muted dismay. He had never saw more curious humans in his life; every body had been needlessly attentive to him, there had been distinct lack of fear and awe a demon of his stature are used to; no doubt it might be attributed to the weak hanyou who lives there and his lack of dominance on the village.

The wolf, on the contrary, did not seem to care of the people in whom there was little beauty and much discomfiting odour, for none of whom the wolf had felt the smallest interest except for the hanyou's miko. The miko, Sesshomaru allowed, smelled better than the rest, but is too loud to his liking.

The people of the village seemed to admire her and like her, and pronounced her to be somewhat of a hero, and one of whom whose protection they should not object to be under, and Sesshomaru felt authorized by such ridiculous commendation to dispel their illusion.


	5. Chapter 5: An Intermezzo

Chapter 5: An Intermezzo

Within a short walk of the Bone Eater's well lived a priestess with whom Inuyasha's group were particularly fond with. Old Kaede was Kikyou's sister, Inuyasha's lover, before she was resurrected as moving clay and earth. Kikyou's resurrection had been felt too strongly and had put a strain on Inuyasha and Kagome's then budding relationship, however Kaede, for one, was grateful. For though her sister was of clay and earth, and wrong as it may be to be happy over other's griefs, Kaede was able to see her long dead sister again.

"Ye began the evening well, Kagome," said Kaede civilly, "Ye prevented bloodshed in this village."

"Yes, only because nobody seems to care much about maintaining peace."

"Ye mean the daiyoukai. I suppose, because he did try to kill the poor girl. To be sure he seemed disturbed by chief's daughter — I rather believe she dismayed him"

"Upon my word! Well, that was very decided indeed — she does seem a bit —" Miroku wriggled his fingers.

"Ahem!" Kagome cut in, not even wanting to know what the monk was about to say.

"Have you guys heard what Sesshomaru had said about Kagome? Who does he think purifies the shikon jewel back then?" Sango huffed, having heard from Kagome and had felt offended on her behalf.

"Please, let's not talk about this. He is Sesshomaru, I shouldn't be surprised. Plus, was he said was right about me."

"The bastard just like to be a bastard to everyone." Inuyasha helpfully suggested.

"Not so with Rin. He just choose to be disagreeable." Kagome pointed out uncharitably.

"But his pride," said Sango, "Doesn't offend me as much, because there is a good excuse for it. I mean, he is a daiyoukai and a Lord. It's not really a big surprise that his arrogance is the size of a house. I would even say that he has the right to be proud."

"I guess you're right," replied Kagome, "I would've thought the same, if he had not mortified mine."

"Pride" mourned Kaede "is a very common failing. There are very few of us, demons or humans, who do not cherish a feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary."

"If I were as big and strong as him" chirped Shippo, "I wouldn't care how proud I was. I would keep a pack of foxes, and eat candies every day!"

"Then you would eat way more than you should" said Kagome "If I see you do that, I would take them from you directly"

Shippo protested that she should not; she continued to declare that she would, and the argument ended only with the visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Demonesses soon waited on the land Sesshomaru had occupued; exotic youkais such as elementals, mermaids, and even legendary phoenix demoness. The visits were paid in due form, previously and laboriously made impossible due to the magically scentless nature of the land, and although the news of his stay was quick to spread, the land was equally well hidden. Only the best among them were able to find it.

The visits came in successions, as though they had previously made a pact amongst one another. Various seductive methods were used, some stranger than the other, though all were relatively tolerable to the human residing in the village; games were left dead at the neighboring village with the demoness's scent lacing their courting gift, vigorous courting dances were made, some even displayed blatant nudity. The villagemen did not resent what came for free. Sesshomaru pretended as if they were not there.

Some demonesses were better strategized than the other. Though his retainer was found to be intolerable, and his ward not worth speaking to, a wish of being better acquainted with them was expressed. By Sesshomaru, the attentions was received with greatest displeasure.

Kagome saw superciliousness in his treatment of everybody excepting Rin, and could not like it. She could not, however, take her eyes away from him and his hopeful suitors. To her it was morbid sort of entertainment in the peaceful yet uneventful, post-Naraku days. But something had been bothering her for the past few _seconds_.

*Slap*

"Ah. Kagome-sama, how do you do?"

"Myouya-jiji" Kagome removed her palm from her reddening cheek, squinted at it, and greeted the mosquito youkai. "Hi."

"Have you news of Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome pointed toward the scene she had been an audience to.

Myouga watched with much interest.

"It may perhaps be pleasant" said old Myouya, "to be able to impose on females such charm; but is sometimes a disadvantage to one so guarded as Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome pointed out that Sesshomaru seemed to be rather used to the attention.

"Although" Kagome added "If he kept on guarding himself like that, he will definitely dash his mother's hope.

"Kagome-sama, I'd like to think that is what he is after." said Myoga, then hopped on her shoulder.

"But perhaps he will fancy one of them, if he sees enough of her."

"Kagome-sama replied Myoga, "Should he desire companionship, which he doesn't, I would say he would not have opposed the mating so much. Mating however ties to souls together and inseparably, and should not be made so decidedly."

"Then, if that is the case, why did his mother rush him?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"He was of age, and rightfully should take the Inu-no-Taishou title from Touga-sama after conceiving an heir. With Touga-sama's death, Inu-no-Kimi feared that someone would contest for the title."

"Well," said Kagome sarcastically, still bitter about his arrogance "I wish him success with all my heart."

Occupied in observing the courtship, Kagome was far from suspecting that she herself was being listened to by the very daiyoukai. Sesshomaru had at first forgotten about her existence; he had looked at her with distaste and indifference the way he looked at most humans. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his hanyou brother that the miko had hardly any power to speak of, then he began to find something strange.

Early that day when his brother's miko had left the village to travel was coincidentally the moment the demonesses began their unwanted visits. He felt something shifted in the air with the miko's departure, and quickly had experimented with the strange dissipating barrier of some sort, uncommonly powerful judging by the select few demonesses that had managed to find his hideout. He was disconcerted by his discovery. The magical blanket that surrounded his land, he discovered, originated from the miko.

To his discovery succeeded some others equally baffling. Though he had a grasp of her miko power, he was forced to acknowledge that there was a foreign energy in her, which nature might be much more powerful than he had initially surmised; and in spite of his asserting her humanity, he was caught by her scent, which he had previously pronounced to be tolerable for a human, while curious on passing, upon closer inspection consisted of layers of light scents he could not quite name.

Of his observations she was perfectly unaware; for she was mulling over that he was the youkai who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had thought her so weak she was not worthy even to dirty his claw.

He began to be curious of her, and as a step toward finding out more about her power and strange scent, he decided to approach her, leaving the demented demoness behind. Kagome did not seem to notice his presence still, to his annoyance at her weakness. The mosquito on the other hand tensed and was prepared to greet him. The daiyoukai shifted so that he was within her view, and doing so drew her notice.

"What is Sesshomaru doing" whispered her to her mosquito companion, not willing to talk with the daiyoukai (who could surely hear her question) in front of her "by listening to my conversation with you?"

 _Hn. So she did notice._

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Myouya bowed.

Satisfied with her quick observation of his presence, he dissapeared.

"What was that about?" Kagome wondered.

Myoga shrugged "Only Sesshomaru-sama could answer that."

Sesshomaru began to appear and disappear more frequently around her. In Kaede's hut while they were eating dinner, in the forest while she was alone practicing her archery, and now while she was conversing with her friends. It was putting a strain on everyone, not knowing what the daiyoukai was planning.

"If he does it anymore, I will soon grow afraid of him" Kagome said. Everyone in the group agreed most heartedly.

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Inuyasha defied his brother and brought his sword down onto him:

"Whaddya think you're doing, bastard" Inuyasha gritted his teeth when tetsusaiga clashed against tokijin.

Which immediately gave Kagome the need to intervene. She turned to him and said —

"Did you think, Sesshomaru-sama, that I drew my bow uncommonly well just now, when I was practicing?"

Sesshomaru flung Inuyasha to the nearby tree, having no interest in entertaining his half-brother.

 _So she was able to detect me form that distance._

Everyone was surprised when he finally replied.

"With great energy; but of questionable accuracy."

Kagome felt his face burn, both out of anger and embarrassment. She could not, however, express her anger as she was wont to, considering that he would have no qualms in killing her.

Instead, she merely mumbled "You're severe on us humans."

When she looked up from her embarrassment, and Inuyasha had recovered, he was already gone.

The group sighed collectively.

—

Tonight was the celebration of the local daimyo's firstborn son, adding more festivities to the over abundance of food in the village. While the villagers at first were wary of the youkai's courting gifts laid dead at the village's clearings (venisons, bears, horses, whales), there was no more room to put them, and the daiyoukai made his opinion of the gifts perfectly clear.

"What should we do with them?" Kagome asked Miroku, who in turn asked Inuyasha.

"Feed the whole village. The bastard couldn't careless." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome anxiously directed her gaze toward the daiyoukai watching them from afar, in silent hope that he would not be opposed to it.

"Well, now we know what to do next!" Shippo added brightly.

—

Sesshomaru stood near the bonfire in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all festivities, and was too much engrossed by his own thoughts to realize his ward's dangerous turn of thoughts.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the dancings are so pretty!"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied shortly.

Rin was not dettered. "Kagome-sama dances beautifully," she paused "But Rin has no doubt that Sesshomaru-sama would be the best in dancing!"

Sesshomaru stared at his innocent ward in muted terror as what she had not so subtly requested dawned on him.

"Hn" he answered, deflecting her unspoken request.

"Rin loves watching Sesshomaru-sama fight; It's almost like Sesshomaru-sama is dancing"

"Rin" the daiyoukai said in warning.

"Don't you think the people would love it if you dance?" Rin insisted, enlightening the daiyoukai that she was entering her rebellious phase.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't dance" He finished sternly, for although the daiyoukai was not one to fear, the thought that he nearly bent to his ward's wish in a flash of teary eyes was enough to make him fear the soft-hearted creature he was turning into.

"Rin would love to learn how to dance, but Jaken-sama would not teach Rin"

Rin paused in hopes of an answer, but her protector was not disposed to make any, as he was wont to do. Kagome at that instant was moving to their general vicinity, and Rin was struck with the notion of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her —

"Is Kagome-sama looking for a partner? Rin thinks Sesshomaru-sama should dance with you!" Rin smiled toothily while she took the older miko's hand.

The girl would have given it to her cold protector, who, due to his extreme surprise, was not unwilling to receive it, when the miko instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to the young ward —

"I wasn't looking for a partner, Rin" Kagome tried smiling to cover for her apparent dismay "I was actually looking for Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru, overcome by his morbid curiosity of her scent as he was always wont to of late, rather commanded that she humor his ward, shocking even himself with his own request. The miko however, did not seem to be as surprised.

Instead, Kagome crouched so that she could see the girl's eyes.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I really have to find Inuyasha."

"Not even for 5 minutes?"

"I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama would prefer to enjoy his time quietly" She said to Rin patiently, all the while marveling that the daiyoukai really was wrapped around the girl's little fingers.

Rin pouted.

"Right" Kagome quickly remembered her purpose and turned away "be a good girl, Rin!"

Her resistance had not injured her with the daiyoukai, and he was thinking of the incident with some complacency, when thus accosted by his retainer —

"The nerve of the girl! To ask a human to _dance_ with the great Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hn"

"Milord, you must be thinking how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner — in a human village; indeed this lowly retainer agrees. The noise, and yet the smell — the nerve of all these people!"

Sesshomaru could simply step on his retainer as he usually would, however his mood had not been the usual in the past few days he had been in the village, and today, he was in a particularly evil disposition.

"You're wrong. The _human_ this Sesshomaru was particularly pleased with."

"Hu-human?"

"Inuyasha's wench."

"Inuyasha's wench!" repeated Jaken, mouth gaping like a fish "This lowly servant humbly apologize! Ho-how long has she been…? When am I to wish milord congratulations?" The poor retainer's mind could not help but leap to his Lord's latest mateless predicament.

"You run away with your imagination, Jaken."

"M-my humblest apologies! This servant trespassed his boundaries! To suggest that a lowly human would consort with a daiyoukai is a ridiculous notion!"

Sesshomaru listened with perfect indifference while Jaken chose to prostate himself and mumble many apologies; and as the youkai lord's composure convinced the imp that his life was spared, he carefully avoided his lord's strange mood the rest of the evening.


End file.
